Breaking Dasey
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Derek and Casey share a...thing...while watching TV together.


Author's Note: This really isn't the best. In fact, it's not even good. I debated even uploading it; but I've been wanting to do another Dasey oneshot for awhile and this idea came to me. Please note that I do not own Life With Derek or Breaking Bad.

Breaking Bad Spoiler Warning: Also, I tried to steer clear of major spoilers but if you haven't watched the episode you might want to steer clear of this oneshot. However, like I said, there's nothing major. And even if you aren't a Breaking Bad watcher or fan, I think you'll still enjoy reading this - or at least I hope you do.

Breaking Dasey

Casey hopped onto the couch and tucked her feet up underneath her, a big bowl of popcorn in her hands. She set the popcorn on her knees and began to munch, excitedly staring at the television. Derek peeled his eyes off the screen and turned to her, his lip curled upwards in disgust and his brows furrowed in angry confusion. How dare she intrude on his television time. This was a big night and he was not going to have Casey ruin it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek asked, each word he spat out as though it were a bad taste.

"Getting ready to watch," Casey's smile widened, "It's the finale you know."

"Finale?" Derek raised an eyebrow. Surely she couldn't be talking about...

"Yeah. Breaking Bad."

Damn it.

"Uh...since when do you watch Breaking Bad?" Derek asked apprehensively. There was no way the Space Case watched Breaking Bad. It'd be way over her head. Besides, Casey McDonald surely wouldn't be interested in a show about...

"Since Em got me hooked. I've only seen the recent season but I am already in love. I should start from the beginning on Netflix, but I have watched every episode of this season and I _cannot_ miss this episode. It's going to be intense!"

"Emily?" So she was whom he had to blame, "So why don't you go over and watch it at Emily's house then?" Derek asked. He was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Casey munched on a handful of popcorn.

"She's on a date."

"With who?" Derek asked, wondering why in God's name he gave a damn. All he needed to be focused on was the ending of Breaking Bad. Not Emily and certainly _not_ Casey. Couldn't Spacey take a hint?

"Some kid name Ryan. Anyway, shhh - it's about to start."

"I know it's about to start, stupid," Derek muttered, "Can't you watch it later. I am sure they'll show a rerun of it later tonight."

Casey turned to him and stared at him as though he was completely mental, "But they're'll be spoilers all over the internet. I can't just avoid the internet until then. I have a blog, Derek."

Ah yes, her precious blog. Derek rolled his eyes. A thought suddenly came to him. Maybe if he let her stay and watch without much protest, she would shut up and let him watch in peace. He hated it, but it seemed like the only option, "Fine," he caved, "You can stay. But only if you promise to shut up and share the popcorn."

A small smile tugged at Casey's lip as she thrust the bowl of popcorn towards him.

"Mmm, Parmesan," Derek said through a mouthful of popcorn. For as obnoxious as she was, Case could make some awesome popcorn.

Derek was actually pretty behaved at how well Casey was behaving herself during the duration of the show. She didn't annoy him once. That was a first.

"Oh my God," Casey gasped, her first audible reaction, "Did he just..."

Derek turned his attention from Casey back to the television. Lydia was stirring her tea, "I am pretty sure. Yeah."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah," Derek felt something unfamiliar - or at least unfamiliar in Casey's presence - a smile was forming on his face.

The rest of the episode was pretty much the same. Derek or Casey would gasp or make a comment, and the other would have a similar reaction. Derek was actually surprised to discover that he was actually having a good time with Casey. None of his friends liked Breaking Bad - their loss - and it was nice to have someone to watch it with, even if that someone was Space Case.

The credits began and both Casey and Derek were glued in place. Neither one of them said a word. Derek felt completely in shock. He hadn't felt that way about a show in the longest time, if ever, and it surprised him. He didn't want to move. He was completely stuck in place; afraid that if he moved, it'd really be over.

"Wow," Casey said, her voice hushed.

"Tell me about it," Derek worked up the courage to turn to her. She was blotting at her eye with her knuckle.

"Jeeze, Case..."

"I know," She frantically began to wipe at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks at this point, "It's stupid. I shouldn't be crying. I mean, I only just started watching this show this season. I can't be attached to the characters this much. But oh my gosh..."

Derek wanted to yell at her or at the very least make some snide remark; but he chose against it. Besides, it was pretty cool that Casey had been so into the episode. It had moved her as much as it had moved him, only in a different way. Casey's way. Derek sighed, as if it were a chore, and said, "It's okay. It was a good episode."

"Very," Casey composed herself, "Wow. I don't want to do anything after that. I just still can't believe it's over."

"Same," Derek nodded, still in shock that he and Casey were sharing a similar emotion, "I'm glad they ended it that way. I mean, it was really the only way they could end it; but they just did it really well."

"Thanks for letting me watch it with you," Casey swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to Derek.

"Eh, it wasn't too painful of an experience," Derek shrugged, "but don't get too used to it. I mean, Breaking Bad is over. What else could you find to watch with me," Derek didn't know why, but he was kind of disappointed in the fact that the one thing they shared in common was over. It was kind of nice to share something with Casey, and to not fight with her for an hour.

"Well, I can think of something we can watch together in a few weeks."

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"Walking Dead."

No way, "You watch Walking Dead too?"

"Of course. Em's totally obsessed with Norman Reedus. But...I might have to let her know I'll be watching it here sometimes. If that's alright with you."

"As long as you promise to make that popcorn again, sure."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Hey, don't go making this a thing now, okay? This isn't a thing. This is just two people watching TV together. People do it all the time without it being a thing."

"You're the only one who said anything about it being a thing," Casey titled her head to the side and Derek felt like kicking himself.

"Just...don't think it's something."

"Well...why is it such a big deal if it is something?"

"It's not something," Derek was quick to reply. Why did Casey always have to go and make a thing out of things?

"You're being defensive," a smirk crossed her face, "Why is that? If there's no 'thing.'"

She's smirking? Derek pointed a finger at her, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Smirk. That's my thing."

"Learned from the best."

"That's right, I'm the best," Derek said defensively.

"You're the best and this is a thing."

She was smiling angelically in a way she knew would get under his skin. She was right. Derek rolled his eyes, wanting to strangle her, "This is not a thing."

"It is."

"How is this a thing?"

"Because you made it a thing," Casey hopped up off the couch, taking the empty bowl with her, "If it wasn't a thing, you wouldn't have been so adamant about it not being a thing," she explained decidedly, "Looking forward to watching Walking Dead with you. I believe that's October thirteenth."

"October thirteenth," Derek nodded.

"It's a..."

"Say date, and you're no longer allowed to watch with me," Derek folded his arms over his chest. God, could she be any more annoying?

"I wasn't going to say date," Casey answered innocently, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Well...good," Derek grumbled.

"I was going to say thing."


End file.
